Tears of the Untold
by Crystal Waterz
Summary: Portia watched her mother and father die before her eyes, she felt there bodyy grow cold. but her father came back as something else. can she escape the horror that is now her life?
1. Cold

The girl stood by her mother's bed as she took her last breaths. Tears fell from swollen eyes as her mother died in her arms. Her eight year old eyes watched as her father walked into the room and began to cry while staring at his wife's dead body. He collapsed onto the floor next to his wife's bed going quiet and still. She began to cry harder and went to her father's side. shaking him trying to wake him up but his body was turning cold. The girl sat back feeling lost and hopeless; alone. Standing, she heard a gurgling sound coming from behind her. Looking back she saw his body twisting and turning, the sound of breaking bones echoing in the silent house.

His skin turned a nasty grayish color as smoke seeped out of his mouth filling the air with a putrid stench. His eyes bulged, closed then opened; slowly he stood up as if he didn't know how to use his own body. He moved around, stretching his arms and legs and flexing different muscles before realizing she was in the room. He looked over at her with piercing red eyes then grinned revealing yellow razor teeth.

"Hi darling, come give daddy a hug."


	2. A New Life

The girl screamed then ran for the door, jumping down the stairs and twisting her ankle on the way. She skid to a stop at the door and flung it open only to run into her dad. He stood in front of her and slowly walked into the house closing the door behind him.

"Naughty… naughty, don't run from daddy."

Her head shook violently as she turned on her good heel and started back up the stairs slamming her bedroom door shut and locking it. She ran into her closet and climb unto the top shelf holding her knees to her chest. Footsteps echoed against the hard floor as the shadow of her father walked up the stairs slowly. Fear consumed her as she trembled closing her eyes as her to the sound of a door knob turning.

"Little pig little pig, let me in."

Shoes slapped the floor as the shadow walked around her room looking for her. He went into the bathroom ripping the curtain off the rod and throwing it the floor; taking a deep breath she held it steeling herself and shutting her eyes as he opened the closet door and closed it back. her eyes opened slowly as she exhaled the door flung open smacking the wall behind it, the shadow grabbed her legs and dragged her out of the closet bumping her head on the shelves and the floor. He dragged her out of the room and down the stairs as she cried out in pain and fear. Opening the basement door he threw her down the stairs. Landing with a loud thud, her body hurting her and her vision blurred she cringed; the shadow walking coolly toward her.

"Time daddy teaches you a lesson in manners."

Curling into a ball she begged for him not to hurt her as the first punch landed in her ribs; pain laced her entire being before she blacked out.


	3. Horror

She woke up in her room feeling like she just had the worst dream in her life. Slowly getting up expecting to feel pain her legs reached over the edge of the bed but felt nothing. Creeping on silent feet she walked to the bathroom to look at herself, there were no signs of any beating or abuse.

The girl slowly walked to her door and opened it; listening to someone down stairs in the kitchen. Stealthily she crept down stairs and saw her father cooking as he was sung, "Oops I Did It Again," by Brittany Spears.

The girl walked in slowly holding on to the walls as she went unsure of what to expect.

"Hey sleepy head wants some chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon with some orange juice?"

The stool felt cool under her fingers as she slid into it before taking a plate. She watched the shadow move around the kitchen and waited.

The shadow turned to her and smiled, "eat her food before it gets cold."

_Maybe it was all a dream_.

She looked at the shadow, "is mom really gone?"

"Yes"

The girl looked down at her plate and finished eating. Once she was done she put her dishes in the sink and washed them before putting them away. She sat with her father in the living room and started to watch television. Her dad smiled down at her his eyes sparkling in the dim light, "What would you like to see?"

A small smile snuck up to her lips as thoughts of yesterday began to fade, "cartoons."

The shadow turned the channel and started to read the paper, as she sat contently watching her cartoons.

"Go get daddy a glass of cold water, darling."

"As soon as a commercial comes on"

Paper rustled as she turned to see what he was doing and was slapped in the face. A cry escaped her as the shadow laughed, "you will get daddy a cup of water now or ill rip the skin off of that pretty little face."

The girl ran and got the glass of water, tears streaking her face. The shadow started to drink the water, then spat it out; his eyes turned black and hollow, "You call this cold water?"

Shaking her head viscously she back up until the back of her legs touched the chair sitting in the corner of the living room, pleading and promising to get it right the next time. The shadow grabbed her by her hair and started to drag her to the basement. The little girl kicked and screamed, begging him not to take her down to the basement.

_This is no dream it's a nightmare!_


	4. Meeting

The wind whistled as the cold November air bit into a stray dog sitting by the bleachers watching the children play. He stomach echoed a pain that was constant as laughter and the smell of food torment him as he watched. A girl no older than twelve stood by the swings reluctant to go home.

_Father is home early from work today and will be waiting for her but if I didn't go he will punish me. _

The girl got up with a sigh and started home. As she walked past the bleachers she noticed a stray dog sitting there. The dog was skinny and shivering, walking over to the dog she extended an attentive hand to pet him on the head. Quickly she reached into her back pack and gave him her lunch. The dog ate it greedily and licked the girl on the face with gratitude. A smile crossed her face under pained eyes at as she got up and left.

The dog watched the girl walk away and pouted. Walking around the bleachers a man stepped out on the other side. He stood six foot two, broad shoulders, with a solid frame; long legs and arms. His face was stern and vicious looking; his hair was in a shag that covered his eyes. His cloths were wet and his hair was covered in frost. He followed the girl home her scent was fresh in his mind he could smell her on the air.

The girl opened the door and walked in making sure to take her shoes off and hang her wet jacket up before stepping into the house. Her steps were quiet as she walked in the house, dark and the smell of burnt grease burned her nose. Grunts could be heard from upstairs as she made her way through the house.

The girl walked up the stairs as quietly as she could, making sure to step over creaky boards. The lights to the shadows room were on and the door was ajar, she walked over and looked inside and held back a scream. The thing in her dad's bed was with another women, blood dripped from his mouth and was pooled around the bed as if it was floating in the middle of a pond.

The women lie motionless, her eyes vacant as the shadow pumped away at her. The girl backed away from the door and scrambled for the stairs reaching the bottom only to see the shadow was standing in front of it.

"How was your day darling?"

The girl backed up slowly making her way around to the living room, "Okay I had a really hard test in English class today but I think I did okay."

The shadow edged towards her, "Are you hungry?"

The girl shook her head tears forming in her eyes, "No thank you, I'll make something."

The shadow jumped at her as she rounded the living room table, her tears ran down her cold face as she ran.


	5. The Rescue

The man walked to the house the smell of the girl and something else tainted the air around the house; a shadow. A demon that took over other people's body the instant they decide to leave it. They dwell in the realm between this one and the afterlife.

The man heard screams and stuff being crashed, quickly he ran over to the house. Walking over to the window and he saw the shadow pull the girl off the floor by her hair, her face covered in blood and one of her eyes swollen completely shut.

"How many times has daddy said not to sneak around the house like that? You never know when daddy might have company, now I have to punish you."

Punches landed in various areas as he started to drag her out of the room; the man jumped through the window growling low in his throat as the shadow froze eyes searching wildly around the room.

The girl pulled from him and ran for the door, she just got it open feeling the fresh air fill her lungs when she was grabbed and thrown into a wall. The shadow was about to punch her when a dog jumped in and bit into his arm, screaming he backed up away from the dog.

The girl watched as the dog circled the shadow coming to a stop by the TV; the dog launched himself at the shadow and bit into its neck. The shadow screamed then grabbed the dog and flung it into the kitchen where it hit a counter then slumped to the floor. Walking on shaking legs he entered the kitchen and was about to kick the dog when the girl tackled him from behind knocking him off of his feet.

He hissed at her running at her; seeing her error the girl tried to run away but the shadow caught her by the arm. He punched her repeatedly in the face until she hung from the arm he held limply. The shadow tossed her limp body to the side and turned back to finish the dog.

His legs shook badly and he felt dizzy from the last blow from the shadow. The shadow was busy beating the girl until she fell unconscious and then tossed her into the wall. Getting back on his hunches he crawled to the other side of the table. When the shadow turned back to look where he used to be the dog launched over the table and bit into the shadows neck, the impact taking them both to the floor.

The dog shook his head viciously ripping the shadows neck out; green goo oozed out of the wound as the shadows skin started to turn black, then to ashes. The dog walked over to the girl and started to caress her face with a human hand.


	6. Awaking

The girl woke up her body aching, she tried to get up but gentle hands laid her back down. Her eyes opened painfully only to see the dog standing over her. She tried to speak but her throat was swollen. She heard a light knock on the door and thought it was the police. The dog turned his head to the door and went to it. The door opened and a woman gasped, her head lolled back onto the floor as the women came near her. The women asked questions but she couldn't answer. She tried to warn her about her dad but soon fell back into darkness.

The dog watched as his mother patched the girl up. She was unconscious again so he sat on the couch.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was at the park and gave me something to eat I followed her and I saw him beating her so I jumped in."

"You're lucky; he could have killed you if she hadn't jumped in."

"I know."

"So how have you been, the family misses you."

"I've been…..surviving.

"I know just wish you would come home."

"I wish I could too."

"So what are you going to do with her?"

The woman sighed and got up. She stroked her hair and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"I don't know she has no family to take her and her wounds can't be treated by a regular doctor; she's going to need a lot of time to get over this."

"Take her home with you. You can treat her there and make sure she gets the care she needs. Just have papers written up to have custody given to you."

"But she's human…she can't live amongst us. She'll freak out once she finds out what we are, what you are."

"A shadow has been living with her for who knows how long, I don't think some wolves that saved her life are going to scare her much."

"We'll see"

The girl woke up to the smell of spices in the air. Her stomach growled from hunger as yesterday's events came flooding back into her mind.

A woman walked in with golden brown hair, creamy almond skin and olive green eyes. She sat down a plate in front of the girl then walked away not saying anything. Turning her eyes from the mysterious woman to the plate of food on her lap she began to eat, smelling the food before tasting it. After she was done she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The girl woke up in a pink, purple, and blue plush room, she looked around confused as a girl who looked like the women before only this time with dark brown hair approached her.

She shrank back in to the bed as the girl held her hands up as a show of peace, "please don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

The girl with dark brown hair sat down next to her and began to comb her hair making sure her movements were slow and non-threatening.

"My mom found you in your house beat up and knocked out, do you remember what happened?"

A single tear slid down her cheek sending shivers down her spine as she told the girl with dark brown hair what she remembered.

The girl with dark brown hair cringed and started to hug the girl, "That's horrible! I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Mother looked to see if you had any relatives to take you but we found none so she decided to bring you here. You can stay with us if you like. We can share my room."

Staring back at the dark haired girl she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now finish sleeping, I only came up to get your plate."

She went downstairs to her mother who was busy in the kitchen. Sangria sat down at the kitchen, "Mom how long has she been living with that thing? How did you find her? How old is she? Did that thing kill her family? Can she stay in my room? I wonder what she likes; do you think she will like the same things as me? It will be nice to have another girl in the house."

"Sangria why don't you ask her when she wakes up; all I know is that she is twelve years old, has been living with that shadow for a very long time and has no family. As far as the rest go I either, a…don't know or b…not telling you at this point."

Sangria sighed as she digested all of what her mother said, the girl in her room was her age, and had been living with a shadow for several years, being tortured and beaten on whims. Until her brother killed it and saved her, her older brother, the one who left the pack and never returned.

The girl woke up and could hear laughter and noise downstairs, gently she got out of the bed and fixed it before leaving the room. She walked down a hall way on silent feet until she found some stairs. As she went down the laughter got louder, just below the banister she could see several boys and one girl watching late night cartoons. Her feet barely touched the floor as she finished descending the stairs; before she reached the bottom of the stairs two of the guys turned in her direction staring at her then nudging the others until they too were looking at her.

The dark haired girl stood up and started to introduce her brothers; all nine of them. The girl looked from one face to the other all of them shared creamy almond skin and dark or light hair. Their eyes differed from olive green to crystal blue and hazelnut.

One of the younger of the brothers walked up to the girl, "Did you really live with a shadow and he tortured you for not cleaning your room?"

Seven hands reached over and slapped him on the head; the last looked identical to him and seemed to share his curiosity.

Honest and innocent eyes looked up at her as he waited for her to answer. The girl began to laugh between sobs as she told them of how she was beaten if she got him a glass of water and it wasn't cold enough. She told them about how on weekends if she was a second late or early he would drag her to the basement and cut her, beat her, and hang her naked from the ceiling, of how no matter how much he beat her he wouldn't let her die even though she was close to it. He would stop and let her regain consciousness before finishing.

The girl looked at all there stricken face and shrugged, "No matter how much her beat me or tortured me there where never any scares in the morning, no pain."

One of the brothers whistled and shook his head, the one she assumed was the little ones twin walked up to her, "Why didn't you run away or try to kill him?"

The other brothers scolded him, but they didn't hide there want to know as well.

"I tried both, the first time I tried to stab him in the heart. He caught my hand just as the knife cut his skin and threw me into the wall; that was the first time I was tortured. I was locked in the basement for a month before he let me out. No one looked for me because he told my school I was very sick and was staying home. The next day I awoke without a bruise or mark so there was no way of proving him wrong."

Her eyes looked up as they all stared at her, "Once I saw that killing him was a no go I tried to run away," a sad smile touched her lips, "I actually made it to the road that time. But no matter how loud I screamed or waved my hands no one would pull over. It was like all the sound was being sucked away and no one could hear or see me. He stood and watched me until I finally gave up and walked back home. I was tortured into a fever."

The brothers sat there and shook their heads, the two twins walked up to the girl and hugged her hard and started to apologize. The girl knelt down painfully and hugged the two little boys.

"I'm okay now just a little sore that all but thank you any way."

"We promise to be nice to you so long as you don't eat all the good cereal."

The girl laughed softly, "Deal…"

"So you know all of our names…what's yours?"

The girl walked over into the living room and sat down watching television, "Portia"

The light brown haired women walked in and smiled, setting a bowl of popcorn down in front of them, "Portia will be living with us for now on. I want all of you to treat her like family. No secrets…"


	7. Magic

The rain fell from a cloudy grey sky washing away everything in its wake. Mother and father sat in the kitchen fixing dinner for that night. Thunder and lightning crashed all around the house. Portia curled up under a cover with Sangria eating popcorn as the thunder rattled the house adding to the eerie movie.

The guys of the house watched wide eyed as the movie reached its climax horror scene. Portia and Sangria screamed and turned their heads as the guys laughed and chuckled at the gore. A knock sounded at the door bout another round of screams and whimpers as the two eldest boys rounded the living room making their way to the door, the other brothers flanked the living room surrounding the women and young. A sickly dog lie on the floor and didn't move. The two eldest picked up the stray and brought it into the kitchen.

Mother ran to the dog once it was in the kitchen calling to Portia and Sangria who broke flank and began to gather towels and hot water for the dog.

Mother began heating some soup, "Portia you feed him, Sangria make sure he is warm."

Sangria grabbed some heating packs and put them next to the dog then covered him with a quilt. Portia fed it soup slowly as Sangria rubbed him down with the quilt.

Mother sighed as they took care of the dog for her. She sat down and watched as the dog was given soup and rubbed down. Slowly she turned back to making dinner with her husband, as if nothing happened.

Portia and Sangria made sure the dog was full, dry and warm before going upstairs after dinner. They walked on silenced feet as they watched the two eldest brothers make themselves comfortable in the living room, to watch the dog. They went into their room and closed the door softly. Portia muttered some words and the air around them expanded out, creating a bubble of silence around the room.

Sangria giggled as they began to get dress and create a potion while performing a spell. Portia began to show signs of magic shortly after coming to live with them and mother made sure she trained her well in how to use it. Now she could perform basic spells and create basic potions. She had been practicing teleporting and had just started to master it. She could teleport short distances at a single time. Multiple teleportation's made her dizzy so she tried not to do them.

Once the potion was ready the girls drank from it to the last drop. Their skin prickled as an electric current went over there skin. The current stopped all at once and they fell out laughing as they returned to getting dress and putting on makeup.

Sangria stuck her head out first and listened lifting her nose to the air she sniffed for everyone in the house and where they were. Listening closely she heard her two eldest brothers down stairs snoring lightly. Sangria eased her way down the hall way, Portia right behind her. They slithered down the hall way hugging the wall to blend in with the shadows so as not to be seen by any one.

Sangria leapt onto the banister and gripped it with her fingers as she slid a little before standing slightly and slowly walking down it. Portia laid low to the floor of the stairs as she eased herself down them on feline feet.

They melted down the stairs stealthily and froze as they reached the living room where there brothers slept. Their brothers were slung over the couch and chairs letting their legs and arms hang off blocking the path to the kitchen and ultimately the front door. Sangria growled low in her throat and sunk to the floor sliding toward the kitchen. Portia followed suit and began to slide onto the floor. Together they weaved a path to the kitchen; slipping under their brothers arms and lifting themselves up slightly, avoiding the others foot.

Sangria lay on her back and did a full split then stood in a hand stand sliding into a back flip into the kitchen. She looked back at Portia who was staring at her with a raised eyebrow; Sangria shrugged then urged her on.

Portia shook her head and returned to sliding past their brothers. She was half way past the oldest when he turned in his sleep, his foot dropping just above her back. Sangria shoved her fist into her mouth to stifle a laugh. Portia sighed softly and started to left her legs into an on the floor back flip. She slid back into a split landing right between their feet. Portia slid out of the split and onto her back to pounce into a front flip crouch into the kitchen. Sangria looked at her and shook her hand, "Bond girl of the year goes too…drum roll please."

The girl slapped her arm playfully and headed for the door, "Hush they might hear you stupid."

Sangria opened the door slowly as the girl spoke under her breathe casting a spell of silence on the hinges. Grinning back at Portia, Sangria started out the door. A low growl made them turn back into the kitchen to see the stray watching them. Portia put her finger to her mouth motioning for the stray to be quiet.

A quick glance into the living room told her that their brothers had heard and were starting to stir in their sleep. Sangria eased her way back into the kitchen and looked at the stray, growling at the dog.

The dog stared at her with its head tilted to the side, it looked into the living room and then back at them. They could have sworn it was grinning at them. The dog sat back and lifted his head to the ceiling and took a deep breath. Portia and Sangria jumped at the dog just as the first sound of the howl came out of his mouth.

The dog dodged their attack and faced them growling now. They stood there readying themselves for the attack; the dog jumped at them quicker than they expected. Sangria jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being bitten, Portia tried to side step the attack but the dog changed direction in midair and bit into her arm. Portia stifled her scream, and tried to pry the dog off of her, Sangria jumped on to the dog and bit into his side trying to rip him off. The dog twisted and flung the cream colored wolf onto the floor in the living room. The stray turned to Portia and started to drag the girl back further into the kitchen and away from the front door.

The dog started to shake his head viciously tearing the girls arm more as she struggled to break free. Portia cried as she kicked the dog in its hind legs, the dog let go and jumped for her again. Before he could touch her a gray wolf flung itself into it knocking it onto the ground. The gray wolf was closely followed by a white and black wolf, which rammed into the stray knocking it out. The gray wolf grabbed it under its paw and began to stand swiftly turning into the thing the girls feared the most; their oldest brother stood holding the unconscious dog in his hand and growled heatedly at the girls. The second oldest grabbed them both and threw them into chairs as he went for the first aid kit.

"Now tell me Portia…Sangria…why are you dressed like that? And how come we can't smell you?"

Sangria looked at the floor and began to explain but was silenced by Portia's cold stare, "It's my fault Nate…I woke Sangria up and begged her to come out to that new club with me. I cast a spell to hide our scent and a spell of silence so you wouldn't hear us getting dressed upstairs."

She stared into her older brothers eyes, "I provoked the stray it saw us and I tried to silence it too. It was only trying to stop us from leaving but I'm the one that attacked it first."

Portia saw the anger on her brother's face as he dismissed Sangria to her room for the night.

"Sid would you like to know what Portia did…she caste to spells so we couldn't hear or smell her, convinced Sangria to come with her, picked a fight with the stray and did I forget something oh yeah…all of this was done so she could go to some new night club!"

Sid snarled at her and began to clean her arm harshly, "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I told mom she shouldn't teach you those spells but nooo…you had to know how to protect yourself and now look at what you use them for. If we could smell you or even hear you we would have been up faster and you wouldn't be seating here getting your arm fixed. I personally thought he was having a bad dream until I smelled blood on it breath…"

Sid bandaged her arm tightly causing her to whence, "Sangria never got into trouble or did anything we told her not to do before you got here."

"She was also twelve, Sid, now she seventeen."

Sid growled low, "You were better when you were too afraid to do anything to piss anyone off."

Portia slung her head down staring at the floor as tears raced down her nose.

Nate sat up from laying the stray to sleep under the table, "Sid I think she gets it…"

"You know Portia mom should have never helped you with your abilities…maybe you need to be beaten into obedience."

Portia stood sobbing, "I'm sorry," a second later she was gone.

Nate punched Sid in the face, threw him I into the wall then picked him up by his throat dangling him just above the floor, "Okay that was a bit much, don't you think."

Sid growled, "Sangria never got in trouble like this before Portia came here."

Nate shook his head, "She was lying, you idiot! Couldn't you smell the lie on her skin, her it in her voice? She does it every time they get into trouble!"

He looked at his brother and dropped him to the ground, "she's growing up dude…she would be getting into trouble with or without Portia. Next she will be looking for a mate so just get over it."

Sid turned and stopped sucking in a quick breathe; mom and Sangria stood staring at them.


	8. Return

Sangria growled at him as his mother asked where Portia was. Sid looked, "she poofed out of here a few moments ago."

Sangria stood close to his face, "Why did she leave?"

Sid stared at his sister and started to finally notice the tongue ring in her mouth that she played with when she was mad and the streak of jet black in her beautiful dark brown hair, he noticed her scent that screamed anger and power.

Sid wondered exactly how powerful she was, "she left because I said something very mean and harsh to her."

Sangria growled low in her throat pouncing on him before anyone could stop her; she pinned him to the floor and began to punch him in the face. Nate dragged her of after the third punch making no effort to hurry up, pulling her into a tight hug trying to subdue her.

Sangria howled in fury and twisted in his arms, Nate tried to tell her to stop just before she grabbed his arm and twisted it breaking it in a clean fracture. Grabbing Nate she threw him into the living room turning to walk up Sid and grabbed him off the floor by his throat and lifted him so they were eye to eye.

Their mother standing there watching as Sangria whispered into Sid ear, "I listen because I choose to, I obey because I want to you are my Alpha because I allow it," she dropped him onto the floor, "I could easily become Alpha if I wanted too."

Nate laughed as he walked back into the kitchen cradling his broken arm, he looked at her and smiled, "You can try and take the Alpha position. I won't hold back on you this time."

Sangria looked Nate dead in the eye, "I won't hold back either Nate…you better find Portia."

Sid screamed at Sangria's back as she and Mother climbed the stairs, "I would but my face is all bloodied I can't see a thing."

The stray woke up several hours later on the floor with Sangria tending his wounds. She gently rub areas she thought hurt the most and hummed softly to soothe his nerves. He sat there and let her tend to him lifting his head slightly and took a deep breath. The air smelled of eight of the nine boys, the two parents and only Sangria. He got up on shaky legs and started for the door.

"You're a wolf just like us aren't you? If you're looking for Portia she's gone, has been gone for some hours now. Sid can't find her, teleporting doesn't leave a scent and we don't know where to look."

The stray stepped out the door and began trotting toward the house he found her in.

Portia sat in her old basement curled up in the corner as the walls shrieking at her, telling her how bad she was and she should be punished. Portia covered her ears as tears streamed down her face a bodiless voice moaned and screamed for her to be punished. Portia's hand twitched as she reached over and picked up a nearby knife.

The walls howled it approval as she ripped into her arms and legs, cutting deep and long. Blood flowed freely from her wounds as she collapsed onto the floor. The bodiless voice laughed as her vision blurred into nothingness.

The stray dog kept to the back roads finding them easier to travel then main streets. He was close to the woods when the smell of blood clouds his senses. He ran to the house ramming into the door and smashing it. Splinters of wood scattered on the floor and crunched under his feet as he inhaled deeply, "Portia."

Portia lie on the floor cringing to the bodiless voice told her she deserved this, opening her eyes she watched the silhouette of a tall man coming near her, "I'm sorry daddy…I promise to be good next time."

The man bowed down and lifted Portia from the floor, "stupid kid I am not your daddy…teleport us back home so mother can heal you or die here? Your choice…"


End file.
